


I'd love to see me from your point of view

by oncloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sappy, They love each other so much, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncloud/pseuds/oncloud
Summary: “Oh yeah,” Shoyo said looking up to his boyfriend, “how do you see me?”“What?” Tobio laughed out, unsure about what Shoyo meant by the question.“I want to know what I am like from your point of view,” Shoyo explained, going back to his previous position, his head laid on Tobio’s chest.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	1. Tobio’s POV

“I wanted to ask you something,” Shoyo said, approaching Tobio, who was comfortable lying on their shared bed, and sat down on his side.

“Come here first,” Tobio reached out, grabbing Shoyo’s wrist and pulling him towards his chest.

Shoyo gave in and wrapped his arms around Tobio’s waist, resting his ear on his chest listening to the heartbeat. Tobio hummed and started running his fingers through the orange locks. 

“What did you want to ask?” Tobio brought up, once he realised that Shoyo didn’t have any intentions of doing it himself, as the sound of the heartbeat has made him drift off.

“Oh yeah,” Shoyo said sobering up, he looked up to his boyfriend, “how do you see me?”

“What?” Tobio laughed out, unsure about what Shoyo meant by the question.

“I want to know what I am like from your point of view,” Shoyo explained, going back to his previous position, his head on Tobio’s chest.

“You’re amazing,” was all Tobio said, which did not satisfy his lover.

“That’s all you’ve got to say about me?” pout was clear in Shoyo’s voice.

“Let’s shift a little then, okay?” Tobio sat up making Shoyo glare at him, “what?” he asked once he saw the reaction from his boyfriend, “I want to look at you.”

And that is how they ended up lying on the bed facing each other, with a space in between their bodies occupied by their interlocked hands. 

“Okay you can start now,” Shoyo encouraged him, getting excited himself.

“What about you start first,” was the answer, which received another glare from Shoyo.

“No,” Shoyo deadpanned, “I asked first.”

“Okay what do you want to know?” Tobio asked, still unsure what Shoyo meant by his question.

“Start with my features,” Shoyo said, batting his eyelashes jokingly. 

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Tobio said with a solemn face staring right into his boyfriend’s eyes, “honey-like. They’re sparkly, especially when they look at me,” he paused for a second, smiling for himself, as if he was proud of his own thought. “Normally your eyes are like clear night’s sky but when they look at me they become a galaxy,” this analogy made both of them giggle.

“Very descriptive of you,” Shoyo joked, trying to cover up how affected he was by Tobio’s words, but the blush on his face gave him out.

“Your nose is cute,” he continued, ignoring Shoyo’s remark and shifting his attention from honey eyes to the cute the nose in question “very boopable,” he smiled, lifting his free hand and booping Shoyo’s nose, “and very kissable,” this time he lifted himself up and pecked it.

“Not much to say about my nose, right?” Shoyo laughed once his boyfriend was back to his position.

“I love your nose,” Tobio answered defensively, “but I’ll move on to your lips now,” he smiled and raised his eyebrows teasingly.

“Don’t be annoying,” Shoyo warned, kicking his leg.

“Your lips are really soft,” this time Tobio was staring at Shoyo’s lips. The shorter one’s face which was already red enough became shade darker, which, fortunately for Shoyo, went unnoticed by the other. He was too focused on Shoyo’s lips, “they’re plump, even plumper after kissing,” Tobio smiled to himself once again, “can I kiss you?” He asked, shifting his attention from Shoyo’s mouth to his eyes. 

Shoyo hummed in response, but once Tobio was an inch away he spoke up, “but, for a little while. I want you to continue talking,” now it was Tobio’s turn to make a sound of confirmation. 

Then they kissed. They kissed slowly. Tobio sat up, placing his upper body on top of Shoyo’s one and rested his hands on his torso, while the other wrapped his arms around the taller one‘s  neck deepening the kiss. 

After a minute or so Shoyo’s hands moved from Tobio’s nape to his chest and gently pulled him away. Tobio sighed deeply in annoyance but he went back to his earlier place on the bed. 

“You know,” Tobio said licking his already glazed lips, “I love when you eat tangerines, your lips taste so sweet and sour after and your sensitive lips become even fuller” he placed his hand on Shoyo’s jaw gently tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. “Also, you tend to pout everytime you finish it,” he leaned in once again and lightly pecked the lips of his boyfriend. 

“Okay,” Shoyo cleared his throat once Tobio pulled away, trying to act composed despite his heart pounding loudly against his chest.

“I managed to understand your question, right?” Tobio asked, shifting a little closer to Shoyo.

“Yeah, you did,” Shoyo nodded, “so continue.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Tobio teased and rested his hand Shoyo’s neck rolling his hair between his fingers, “I love your mess of a hair, never in place but always soft,” he let go of the single lock and caressed his head, “I love running my hand through it.”

“I can tell,” Shoyo laughed out, very used to the feeling. 

“You’re very beautiful, you know?” Tobio said with so much love in his voice, it stunned Shoyo; his eyes went wide. “But,” he paused, intriguing his boyfriend, “you manage to top it with your personality.”

“Shut up,” Shoyo blushed, kicking Tobio’s leg once again.

“What?” Tobio exclaimed, laughing, “you’re like, the light of my life,” he said loudly, making Shoyo even more embarrassed, “you bring joy anywhere you go; you make everybody love you,” he pulled the other in for a hug, “I love you the most though,” he whispered lovingly.

“I love you the most too,” Shoyo’s voice was muffled, because his face was buried in Tobio’s chest. 

“Your passion is amazing; I love how determined you are to achieve your goals,” Tobio continued resting his cheek on top of Shoyo’s head, “and I love being your biggest supporter; I love being next to you when you succeed; I love seeing you smile, seeing you all giddy and excited.”

“Please shut up,” Shoyo squealed out.

“No,” Tobio deadpanned, mimicking Shoyo from before, “you asked for this.” he laughed lightly and continued, “just so you know, I love when you get embarrassed too, you are very cute, when you act all annoyed, but I know how much you actually enjoy getting praised.”

“Okay,” Shoyo lifted his head up looking up at Tobio, “you can kiss me now.”

“Are you trying to shut me up?” Tobio raised his eyebrow.

“No, I just wanna kiss you,” Shoyo pouted, “and shutting you up is just a bonus,” his frown was soon replaced by a teasing smile.

“I have much more to say though,” Tobio said, but started to lean in knowing his boyfriend would win this one, because he wanted this as much as Shoyo did.

“We can talk later,” Shoyo said, pushing Tobio down on the bed and climbing onto him to straddle his waist. 


	2. Shoyo’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re playing my game now?” Shoyo stood in between Tobio's legs, arms around his neck, his fingers playing with the hair above his boyfriend’s nape.
> 
> “I want to know what you think about me,” he reasoned, “you’re not the only one who loves listening to praises about himself.”

Tobio felt arms circling his waist from behind, when he was leaning on the counter with his palms resting on cold piles, staring at the kettle waiting for it to start whistling.

He smiled to himself; straightening he lifted his hands up and laid them on top of the ones on his torso. 

“G’ morning,” Shoyo mumbled out, partly because of his sleepy state and partly because of the fact that his cheek was squished against Tobio’s back. 

“Good morning to you too,” Tobio said, gripping Shoyo’s hand lightly and turning around to see his boyfriend, with messy orange hair and lidded eyes, wearing his gray hoodie. Because the clothing was too big for his smaller frame, it was dropping onto his left side exposing his neck and a collarbone. 

Tobio drew his boyfriend in with their intertwined fingers and caressed his jaw with his free hand. He pecked his cheek and rested his head on the smaller one’s shoulder, nuzzling him with his nose. 

“Why did you get up without me?” Shoyo asked, running his fingers through dark silky hair.

“I wanted to make you breakfast and bring it to you in bed,” Tobio answered, lifting his head and pecking the lips of his boyfriend. 

“Sorry for ruining your surprise then,” Shoyo said with a smile on his face, “I can go back to bed and act surprised if you want to,” he suggested jokingly.

“No you should stay here,” Tobio whispered leaning in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch the kettle on the stove started high pitched whistling, startling both of them. 

“Fuck,” Tobio huffed out, reaching with his arm to turn off the gas, “I hate this sound,” he said annoyed.

“You’re so cute,” Shoyo giggled.

“Oh, am I?” Tobio raised his eyebrows; leaning on the counter, and sitting on the edge of it he pulled Shoyo closer to him. He tilted his head and asked: “what else?”

“You’re playing my game now?” Shoyo stood in between Tobio's legs, arms around his neck, his fingers playing with the hair above his boyfriend’s nape.

“I want to know what you think about me,” he reasoned, “you’re not the only one who loves listening to praises about himself.”

“Who says I’ll praise you,” Shoyo teased, giggling upon noticing a pout on Tobio’s lips and a joking glare directed at him. “Okay, let me think,” he said pursing his lips.

Tobio waited patiently, staring at Shoyo’s face, eyes shifting attention from one feature to another. The wait, which was not very long to begin with, did not seem unbearable for Tobio; he spent quality time appreciating the beauty of his handsome boyfriend. 

“Stop staring and start listening,” Shoyo spoke up after a short silence. His remark making Tobio smile, “I will skip over how good-looking you are because we both know you are gorgeous.”

“Well, I’m not so sure about it actually,” Tobio said teasingly, wanting to hear it from his boyfriend.

“Well you are,” Shoyo answered, “sometimes when I look at you I stop and think for myself like _wow this boy is really my boyfriend,_ you are that gorgeous,” Tobio chuckled, a little embarrassed by Shoyo’s statement.

“Okay move on to another thing then,” Tobio said 

“Oh?” Shoyo smirked and held Tobio’s face between his hands, “is my little pretty boy embarrassed?”

“I’m not little,” Tobio answered with a shy smile on his lips, “I’m much taller than you.”

“I know,” Shoyo started to caress Tobio’s checks with his thumbs, “actually I like the fact that you are taller,” this confession made the other raise his eyebrows in curiosity, “I like looking up to you,” Shoyo explained, “I think you’re the best person to look up to.”

“So poetic,” Tobio still managed to tease the other, despite being very touched by his words.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Shoyo lightly slapped his boyfriend's shoulder.

“I love you,” Tobio said suddenly, fondly smiling at Shoyo.

“Oh, you do?” 

“Say it back,” Tobio squeezed Shoyo’s waist, making him laugh and lean in for a kiss, which did not last long, because none of them could fight off a smile from their lips. 

“You know I see you as the best,” Shoyo said once he had made eye contact with Tobio, “You’re amazing at everything, if I didn’t know how perfect you are, I’d probably be shocked after every successful attempt at everything you do.”

“I think the water in the kettle is cold now,” Tobio said, trying to change the subject, getting more and more overwhelmed.

“You know how I see you from my point of view?” Shoyo kept going ignoring Tobio’s attempt of changing the topic of the conversation, “I see you as an amazing, beautiful, talented person who loves me more than anybody in the world; who always makes me feel loved and appreciated; who’s always by my side; who I can always rely on during the hard times; who I want to spend my whole life with,” Shoyo paused taking a breathe in, and continued with much playful tone, “don’t think I’m planning to get on my knee right now, I don’t have a ring,” this remark made Tobio, who had been gaping at his boyfriend with his eyes sparkling, giggle, “I’m not done yet,” Shoyo said making Tobio inhale deeply.

“Please, I don’t know how much more I can take,” Tobio whined.

“It’s not much,” Shoyo tilted his head and smiled affectionately, “I just want to say that I love you very much.”

“I love you too,” Tobio breathed out, mimicking the expression on Shoyo’s face.

“Now I will go back to bed,” Shoyo left the space between Tobio’s legs and started to walk backwards, towards the kitchen door, “and I’ll wait for you to get me breakfast.”

“I will bring you the best breakfast you have ever had,” Tobio said, following Shoyo and stopping him right before the kitchen’s exit to give him a short passionate kiss.

“Can you make me hot chocolate?” Shoyo asked, once they had pulled away from each other.

“Of course I can,” Tobio answered, “I’m not the best for no reason,” he added teasingly.

“Don’t get cocky,” Shoyo laughed, slapping his boyfriend’s ass lightly, before leaving him alone to make the promised best morning meal he has ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed Hinata’s chapter of this fic! I’m once again very nervous posting this so feedback will be appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Finally managed to finish something. I hope you like it, I actually finished this in couple of hours so it was a pretty fast process. Let me know if you’d like a Hinata version of this maybe.


End file.
